A Summer to Remeber
by crimsonblade4
Summary: Sasha Braus is determined to have the greatest summer with her friends, while dealing with her unsupportive parents, the TITAN school kids, and her changing feelings for a certain someone.


_Come on...come on...come on...three more minutes..._

Sasha looked anxiously at the clock for the sixth time in the past minute. Why did they have to learn something on the last day of school? And why did it seem like the period had been going on for hours? She sighed looking out the window. It was the perfect day. Warm sun, light breeze, barely any clouds. Perfect for the pool.

_Let us out early...please...please...please_

Checking the clock, only a minute had passed. Sasha looked around the classroom at the rest of her friends, checking their reactions. Armin seemed to be the only person actually listening to what Mr. Zakarius was saying about boring-ass social studies.

_Ag, how can anyone stand this? I'm going crazy! Please let us out early..._

The bell suddenly ran, and Sasha practically jumped out of her desk, grabbing her books as quickly as she could and running to her locker, and nearly running into her friend and locker neighbor, Marco Bodt who looked shocked for only a moment.

"Sorry, Marco!" she said quickly. Grabbing the rest of her books and dumping them in her bag, she slung it over her shoulders and ran outside.

"What took you so long?" Connie smirked, who had already been waiting for a few minutes. Sasha put her hands on her knees, panting.

"You know how much Mr. Zakarius loves to talk. You are so lucky to have Miss Ral for last hour, baldie." Sasha replied, beaming as the warmth of the sun hit her face. She felt like doing cartwheels all over the place or just rolling around in the grass.

"C'mon, Sasha. Can we leave already or what? I won't what forever to beat your ass at Mario Kart."

"You wish, baldie. We all know I am queen of everything awesome." she replied, flicking him gently.

The two walked to Sasha's house, which was only a block from the school.

"That's it! You are so cheating!" Connie said, since he had lost to Sasha for the 9th time in a row.

Sasha rolled her eyes and threw a small pillow at him. She looked over at her neon orange clock. "Game time is over. Remember? Eren and Mikasa are having a sleepover party thingy? We don't want to be late. Like we are to EVERYTHING." she gave him a smile, and he grinned back. Sasha stood up, and grabbed their bags. The Jaeger's lived only a few blocks away, so they could walk. Plus, Sasha and her parents didn't always get along, so they didn't like her asking them to drive her places. She couldn't WAIT until she was 16. She would be fifteen two months from exactly today.

"So, who else is going to be there? I know Historia, Ymir, Jean, Armin and Marco are, anyone else?" Sasha asked, knowing Connie had last hour with BOTH Eren and Mikasa. She wasn't good friends with anyone in her last hour. Connie was so lucky, sometimes it pissed her off.

"Um, I heard Eren invited some others. Bert and Reiner? Annie?" Connie said. Sasha glanced at him. Bert, Reiner and Annie used to be good friends with there group of friends, but had grown apart from them recently. They started hanging out with the kids from TITAN. TITAN was a school in the city for the worst kids in the country. And seriously, most of them were part of a gang who hated the from the Wall high school district.

"Really? But Eren hates TITAN kids. And thinks of Bert, Reiner, and Annie as traitors...you know why..." Sasha said, her voice trailing off. Eren's mom once got into a car accident with TITAN kid. She was crippled, never able to walk again. Eren and Mikasa were in the car, too, but were pretty much unharmed. The worst part was, the kid who was driving reckless walked away unharmed. TITAN kids pissed Eren the fuck off. No one ever mentioned them around them around him or he got all...aggressive and revenge-y, like a guy from some overdramatic show who was always yelling and talking about revenge. Come to think off it, pretty much everyone hated TITANs. They bossed Wall High kids around. Scratch that, they thought they ruled the entire CITY.

"Yeah. Well, just play it cool, ya know?" Connie said, as they walked up to the porch. He rang the doorbell. That was a rule at the Jaeger house. Knock first. Usually some chaos was going on.

Historia answered the door a moment later. "Hi guys! Come in!" the sweet girl smiled to them opening the door. They walked into the house, waving to Carla who was in the kitchen, cooking dinner. Walking straight down into the finished basement, which was more like a den or game room, except for the room in the back that was locked. It was where Eren's dad did most of his work. Doctoring or medicine or something or other.

"Jaeger! Your fucking cheating again!" Jean said, throwing down the controller to the XBOX 360. Marco was sitting next to him, who patted Jean on the back.

Eren snorted. "You just suck. Armin could beat you." Armin threw a pillow at him, but somehow Eren kept focused.

Ymir, Armin and Mikasa were playing pool, while Historia was watching everyone, keeping the peace. The usual.

"We're here!" Connie announced, as everyone mumbled a hello to them.

"Move over and restart the game. Connie and I are going to join in." Sasha said, as Eren reluctantly restart the game.

A few hours later, everyone was settling down for a movie on the coach. Still no sign of Bert, Reiner, or Annie. Everyone was still in good spirits though, it seemed. Next came deciding what movie to watch. Since everyone had different interests, that was the hard part. Their group was kind of kids who didn't really fit in with anyone else; passionate kid who was always yelling and ranting, sports queen, over-confident kid, overconfident kid's nice friend, super smart kid, lesbian girl who slept through more than half of her classes, shy rich girl, class clown, and well, Sasha, the tactless yet lovable country girl. After a good five minutes of arguing, everyone agreed on a adventurous yet romantic, kickass yet witty, comical yet educational (thanks, Armin) movie. Sasha grabbed the popcorn immediately, hoarding it. Carla made the best popcorn ever. She had one of those fancy poppers that Sasha wanted more than anything. By the time it was over, it was nearly 10:30. Even Grisha came out, closing the door and locking it behind him. Sasha tried many times to get in, but it locked inside as well. Damn, and she thought Mikasa was secretive sometimes.

"So, our hell year is over. Anyone got any big summer plans?" Eren asked, as Sasha shook her head.

Everyone announced that they were doing nothing, so that left plenty of hanging out time, except for Jean. He just kind of blushed. Sasha figured he was thinking about how he was going to try to sneak into Mikasa's room, but he muttered something to Marco. Marco cracked a smile, then whispered something back. "Ranch camp for a week in early July." Jean's face turned bright pink. Eren lost it, and Sasha couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Horses? What are you going to do there, visit a cousin, Horseface?" Eren exclaimed. The Horseface was an inside joke, which made it even better. Sasha broke into giggles, while Mikasa rolled her eyes. Ymir slapped Eren on the back. Jean's blush grew deeper.

"Shut up, guys! My mom rode horses all the time when she was in college! She wants me to learn!" Jean practically yelled. Connie made a remark about how she must have fallen in love with one of them so much, they got in a barn together and made Jean, Sasha fell on top of him, her stomach hurting from laughing.

After getting all ready to go to sleep, all the girl's went into Mikasa's room, locking the door. Mikasa's room was fairly big, and her bed was Queen-sized, so Ymir claimed it for her and Historia right away. Sasha joked she would be keeping an eye on them, (come on, no one could keep secrets away from Sasha, especially when it came to crushes.), and Historia blushed and shook her head at her, while Ymir said she would make no promises. Mikasa and Sasha laid out their sleeping bags on the floor.

"Why don't we play Truth or Dare?' Mikasa suggested, which was rare for Mikasa, but Sasha went with it. Anything to not go to sleep.

"So, Mikasa, truth or dare?" Sasha asked, knowing the perfect truth for Mikasa.

"Dare." Mikasa replied, her stone-gray eyes, as if knowing Sasha's dare. They were best friends (aside from the fact that Mikasa loved teasing Sasha and never shared food), Sasha loved the girl, but seriously, why was she always so mysterious and quiet? If Sasha wanted to say or do something, she always did it. Always.

"Fine. I dare you to tell us if you love Eren, like LOVE him." Sasha said, a smile forming on her lips. Mikasa groaned as if it was an obvious answer, but Sasha swore she saw her blushing.

"Ugh, Sasha...yes, I love Eren! He's my family..." Mikasa protested, as if she had chosen the words carefully, Ymir rolled her eyes. Sasha prayed she wouldn't get into the details.

"Historia, it's your turn! Truth or dare?" Sasha asked, noticed how Ymir looked at Historia, as if urging her to pick truth. Sasha couldn't believe how good she was at reading people, and yet, people thought she was clueless. It sucked.

"Um, truth." Historia said carefully. Sasha grinned.

"Remember when Reiner liked you, before he realized he was into guys? Did you ever like him?" Sasha asked. Ymir was practically growling at the mention of someone else liking Historia.

Historia shook her head. "Of course not! Plus, he's been all over those TITAN girls. He doesn't like me anymore, anyway." Ymir breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay, my turn. Sasha, truth or dare?" Ymir asked.

"Dare." Sasha always picked dare. It was better to do something stupid/dangerous than tell a secret of her own.

"Okay, I dare you to tell us if you have a thing for Connie." Ymir said slyly, as Sasha's heart stopped.

"No." Sasha said, her brown eyes not focusing on anything. She did a fake yawn that she thought sounded very realistic, and laid her head down.

Ymir looked at her. "Wait, a no as in, no feelings, or no, as in, yes, but I'm too chicken to admit it?" she asked.

"No feelings. Now, am I the only one who's tired?" Sasha said, as Mikasa shrugged.

Ymir snorted. "You country folk. Always needing to go to bed early so you can get up with the roosters." Sasha would have made some clever, brilliant remark, but Historia put an end to it by turning of the night lamp by Mikasa's bed.

As she listened to everyone's steady breathing, Sasha looked up to the ceiling in Mikasa's room. It normally looked sky blue, but in the darkness, it looked navy. She let out a small sigh. Did she liked Connie? Of course she did, he was hilarious, got her sense of humor, always fun to be around, nice hazel eyes...Where the hell did that come from? Sasha wondered. No, she couldn't like Connie. They had been best friends since grade school. She felt her eyelids getting heavier by the moment, and finally, closed them.


End file.
